


For Your Entertainment

by Flora_Jimin



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, Hongjoong has a tongue piercing yall, Jealous Hongjoong, Mafia AU, Multi, PWP, Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Being the partner of a crime boss is hard sometimes. With Hongjoong hard at work, you feel neglected, so you've picked up the pastime of being particularly handsy with other close members of the mafia. Is it a bad idea? Probably.Does it catch the attention of Hongjoong? Definately.Are you in a teeny tiny bit of trouble? Absolutely.
Relationships: Background Woosan and Seongsang, Kim Hongjoong/Reader
Kudos: 107





	For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a requested fic that's for one of my friends after I hosted a 300 follow giveaway over on my [Ateez Blog](https://atiny-piratequeen.tumblr.com). I hope you all enjoy~

You tap your foot impatiently, eyes narrowed at your wrist watch as the waiter approached you once more at your table, tentative and clearly afraid to interrupt your grumbling as you sat alone in the restaurant.

"U-um...ma'am, I'm sorry but-"

You raise an annoyed finger, pulling your phone out of your pocket and making a call, your leg bouncing in sheer aggravation once you were sent straight to voicemail.

_ Oh? So you're too busy to come to our dinner and answer my call? _

Your lip curls at your phone in disbelief as the poor waiter tries once more to speak. 

"Ah-I'm sorry ma'am, but we're closed. We can...still make you a meal to go before closing our kitchen if you'd like?" He offered, and you looked over his shoulder, finding at least four chefs peeking out of the kitchen to watch the scene from a safe distance.

It was a nice formality, but you knew it was only because of this place being owned by your boyfriend-the one currently standing you up.

It was rather hard for them to comfortably kick you out after sitting there for over an hour in this tight little dress when they all knew your boyfriend was the head of one of the crime families in Seoul. 

You wave a hand, sending him an understanding smile as you stood, your shoes long since discarded. You scooped the heels up and bowed to him, embarrassed for looking like a fool sitting by yourself for so long.

"Ah, sorry. Thank you for your time." You fished out enough won for a whole meal despite you not eating, setting it on the table before you turned, quietly striding out into the night. 

Your eyes narrowed as the cold air hit you as you strode up to the car parked outside, tapping your knuckles against the glass to wake the driver up.

Mingi startled, jolting awake and wiping his mouth as he unlocked the door, stepping out to hold it open for you. You waved him off, plopping down heavily in the seat, putting the seatbelt on harder and more aggressively than intended. 

Mingi watched you out of the corner of his eye, humming as he pulled out of the lot.

"Mingi." You speak after ten minutes of silence.

"Y/n."

You put your head back against the seat, jaw ticking in annoyance. 

"Why has Hongjoong been so busy lately? He's been staying out late, ignoring my calls, now he's standing me up-"

"Yesterday he got notice of some guns we were moving in town being intercepted so he's been holed up with both Seonghwa and Yunho-hyungs trying to figure out how to get them without setting off a whole terf war. Last week, he sat down with some other bosses to establish boundaries and negotiate terf.” Mingi stopped at a red light, the color matching his hair as he waited for it to turn green.

“We're a much smaller family since we're new so we couldn't get much. Namjoon, Jaebeom, and Hyunwoo still have the majority of the north, east, and west sides. Ever since Hanbin stepped down, the south side has been pretty much up in the air and all the small families are scrambling for a piece of the pie. Soobin and Hongjoong probably don't mind splitting it for now but there's a bunch of smaller families trying to pop up nowadays so…"he trailed off, lips pursing when he realized just how much was going on lately.

Understandable why you were feeling neglected.

"Hmm...maybe you should try and take his attention off of it? I'm sure a few phone calls to one of the sunbaenims can resolve this-"

"Mingi, he left me in a restaurant for 2 hours. I even called Seonghwa since he's the right hand, but even he gave me a brief 'I'll try to get him out in 10' and fucking hung up on me!" 

Mingi leg out a whistle, cringing as he imagined the earful the oldest of Hongjoong’s immediate circle would get when you got to him for hanging up. 

“Hm...Try and make him pay attention to you, then. I’m sure you can get his attention away somehow. Lemme know if you need help.” He offered, his eyes forward as he turned into your driveway. You nodded and gave him a side hug, making your way into you and Hongjoong’s shared home. 

It wasn’t a surprise when you flicked the light on, your heels in your hand as you noticed the distinct lack of anyone else. You mutter a few more curses under your breath and make your way to the fridge, pulling some leftovers from the night before out as you called San, knowing he, Yeosang, and Wooyoung would still be awake. 

Woo was the one to answer, his voice chirpy as Yeosang laughed in the background. 

"Y/n! What's up?"

"I need advice."

There was a pause and a shuffle before San's voice cut in, sounding a little far away.

"What's wrong? Weren't you going on a date with Mini Boss Hyung?" He inquired. You grunted and slammed the microwave door shut a little too hard, leering at the food inside. 

"He stood me up." You huff. 

"He what?!" The three of them gasp from their end of the phone. Your jaw ticked in annoyance as you explained to them how the night went. When you were done, Yeosang huffed in disapproval. 

“Jeez, I know things are hectic, but he could still talk to you. I’ll get on Hwa-hyung for hanging up on you when I get home.” He muttered, tapping his foot. Wooyoung hummed, rubbing his chin before he tilted his head. 

“How about you make him jealous? If he won’t give you attention normally,  _ make him _ pay attention.” He hummed, a devilish tone in his voice. San and Yeosang exchanged a worried look. 

That was a stupid ass idea-

“Oh my god, it’s perfect.” You perk, shoveling food into your mouth and you paced around the kitchen, listening to Wooyoung as he intimately gave you a game plan on what to do. When he was done, you grinned wildly. 

Hongjoong won’t know what hit him.

-x-

In the weeks after your conversation with Wooyoung, you had made a point to flirt with Hongjoong’s closest men while he was somewhere nearby. 

Seonghwa regarded you with a mildly confused tick in his brow, but he was just as busy as Hongjoong as his right hand man, so he didn’t pay you much mind. 

Yunho was slightly confused when you suddenly started asking to borrow his jackets, but he chipperly handed you a folded up sweater after the third day, something he’d picked up for you thinking you didn’t have one of your own. 

Jongho was busy on the streets, asking informants more about the guns to try locating where they had disappeared to, so you didn’t have much of a chance to try with him.

Yeosang and Wooyoung knew of the ploy as well as San and Mingi, with the latter man being informed after all the confused looks he kept sending you after you planted yourself practically in Yeosang’s lap, leering at Hongjoong for a full hour without him noticing. 

In the end, San and Mingi were the two that agreed to help you out without making the flirting blatantly obvious. 

Part of you felt bad for using your friends like this, but Wooyoung had reassured you several times that you just wanted your boyfriend to give you some attention and if extremes had to be taken, so be it. (It was something San rolled his eyes at, but he knew his boyfriend’s overdramatic nature well, so he rolled with it for your sake.)

And then, on the wednesday of the third week of your ‘making Joong mad’ plan, it happened.

Hongjoong's brow ticked as he looked over at you, watching as you sat with your legs tossed over San's lap. He rubbed your calf idly humming as he scrolled on his phone, talking to Wooyoung beside him. The smaller man didn’t look the least bit bothered by your closeness as he talked with San about what they would have for dinner.

You leaned against Mingi, talking quietly with your face much too close to his for Hongjoong's comfort. Mingi didn't seem to mind, his arm tossed over your shoulder as he talked about some drama you were interested in. He cracked a joke that made both of you laugh, your hand falling onto his chest and pushing playfully at it.

With a sharp exhale, Hongjoong clenched his jaw. 

"-Namjoon-hyung. Im sorry, but I have to step away for a bit. I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up before the older boss could respond and out his phone down hard on the table in front of him, growling low in his throat. 

"Everyone get the fuck out." 

You and the seven men around you blink in surprise at the sudden demand. You exchange looks with one another before you pull your legs up and out of San's lap, sighing. Probably some other call with a different boss-

"No, not you, Y/n. You, Mingi, and San stay."

His voice was deadly and Seonghwa glanced at the three of you before ushering Yunho, Jongho, Wooyoung, and Yeosang out of the room. 

You watch them go before turning your attention back to Hongjoong, finding him still seated in his chair as he watched the three of you. 

"So. Who wants to tell me what the fuck is this?" He motions to the position the three of you were in. You glance at the other two before realizing how accustomed you'd gotten to the fake flirting and skinship with your best friends. 

"Ah, it's a funny story actually," Mingi starts, though the dangerous way Hongjoong's eyes narrow leaves him shrinking in his seat. 

"O-one San would love to tell you about." He adds quickly, clearing his throat and looking away when San sends him a wide eyed look. 

"I came up with the idea." You cut in, sitting up straighter as you looked at your boyfriend. Hongjoong arches his cut brow, jaw ticking in anger from the jealousy boiling inside of him.

"You haven't been paying me any attention for like, a full month. That, and you stood me up and didn't even apologize. So I unfortunately used Mingi and San to make you jealous. If you're gonna be mad at someone, be mad at me." you tell him, arms crossed. He pressed his tongue to the inside of his cheek and inhaled sharply through his nose before he nodded. 

“You flirted with our best friends to make me jealous?”

“I sure did.”

Mingi and San both looked terrified from either side of you as you spoke to Joong. No one in the room had any fear of Hongjoong taking any lives or seriously hurting anyone-he wasn’t that type of man-but the idea of him coming up with something else had the two men more than a little on edge. 

Especially with the challenging way you kept speaking to him. 

A low laugh cut the tension in the room, and Hongjoong crooked his finger in a come hither motion. 

“Unacceptable. Come here.” 

Your eyes narrow, the brat in you wanting to say no. The small push to your back from San was a reminder that it wasn’t just you up for whatever punishment or tongue lashing Hongjoong had, so you relented, crossing the room in a few barefoot strides, your toes sinking into the plush carpet as you stood beside Hongjoong. 

He grabbed your wrist and gave you a small pull, unphased as you fell across his lap. A small startled yelp left your lips as Hongjoong placed his hand in the center of your back as a gentle, yet firm note that he didn’t want you to move an inch. 

“So, I’ll be a man and admit that I may have been a bit of a tool, especially with making my girl feel like this. But,” He paused, his hand running down to cup over your ass as he stared across his desk at Mingi and San, his eyes dark. 

“I don’t care what the hell happens, you two remember your place as  _ friends _ .” 

You felt your face ignite as Hongjoong continued caressing the curve of your ass, and part of you wished you hadn’t chosen this tiny ass dress to wear as Hongjoong lifted it, ignore the small gasp that left your lips. 

“Joong-”

“What’s the word, Y/n?”

You turned your head to look at him, lips parted as you started to realize where this was going. He kept his eyes on San and Mingi, but arched his cut brow subtly. 

“Y/n. The word.”

“Horizon.”

“Good girl. Remember what to do if it gets there.”

That was all the warning you got before his he began removing his rings, a chuckle leaving his lips. Every clang of the silver bands to the table made your heart leap as Hongjoong began speaking to Mingi and San. 

“There’s nothing more I should know about other than this little…’thing’ to make me jealous, yes?” He inquired, tilting his head. The two shook their heads, looking adamantly at him. With how tall his desk is, they couldn’t see anything other than Hongjoong’s torso and the top of your head as their boss spoke. 

“N-No, it’s nothing like that. She just wanted to make you jealous and we wanted to help.” Mingi explained, clearing his throat after a moment. Hongjoong hummed and nodded before he rose his hand, letting it come down hard across your ass. 

“It worked.” He mused casually, his expression neutral as you bucked up, crying out in surprise. Hongjoong pushed your head back down firmly, tilting his head as he looked at his two friends. 

“I respect both of you, love you like brothers. Let’s make sure this isn’t a reoccurring thing, gentlemen. I love my girlfriend and I don’t quite appreciate her practically being in the laps of other men, you understand, yes?” His voice had a slight edge to it as he continued to land hard blows across your ass, ignoring the way you whimpered below him. Mingi bit his lip while San cleared is throat, both of their faces ablaze. 

“We understand. We can leave you two be now that this is settled-”

“No. You can stay seated. I want to make sure we’re all on the same page and examples need to be made.” 

Hongjoong shifted his gaze down to you, his eyes drifting over to the way the skin of your ass was flushed from the hits. You had tears in the corners of your eyes when he lifted your head, and Hongjoong kissed your temple gently. 

“You still good?” his tone was soft as he looked at you and you nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips. He held your face in his hand firmly, running his tongue over your bottom lip. You sighed into his arms, momentarily forgetting about your two best friends across from you as you felt the round end of Hongjoong’s piercing roll against your tongue as the kiss deepened. 

Hongjoong kissed you until you were breathless, biting your bottom lip lightly before he broke it and slapped your ass a few times to get you to move out of his lap for him. He guided you, his hands on your hips to keep you from moving forward too much as he sat you down in his seat, pulling your legs lightly until your lower body hung off of the plush rolling seat. He reached between your legs, arching a brow when he pulled your soaked thong down past your thigh. 

He smirked up at you, the glint from his tongue piercing catching your attention as he licked his lips, putting one of your thighs on his shoulder. 

Your hands gripped the leather of his chair, gasping as he ran his tongue between your folds slowly to tease you, the ball of his piercing pressing against your heat before he spread your lips with his fingers. You let out a sharp moan as he continued the motion, each time more firm than the last before he latched onto your clit, dragging his tongue over it. 

“F-fuck!” You put your hand in his hair, pulling his dark blue locks before you looked up, squeaking at the entranced and clearly flustered looks on both San and Mingi’s faces. You covered your mouth, instinctively moving to close your thighs around Hongjoong’s head. He used his free hand and pushed your thigh apart, his eyes flicking up to look at you as he delved his tongue into your trembling cunt. 

You whine as his skilled tongue works in and out of you, the sound filthy as your juices covered his lips. He rubbed your clit with his thumb as he curled his tongue, his piercing rubbing just right against your walls every time he did, making small breathless moans fall from your lips. 

“Such a mean boyfriend I am, right? Making my girl so desperate she had to run to others to get my attention?” He questioned, pressing two of his slender fingers into you after his tongue slid out of your heat. You arch your back at the intrusion, a slutty sound leaving your mouth as you spread your legs. 

Hongjoong smirked at the gesture, rewarding you by latching his lips back around your clit, making sure the ball of his tongue piercing pressed against it with every lick as he stretched and scissored his fingers apart. 

“J-Joong, please-” your breath catches as he adds a third finger, thrusting them slowly as he arched a brow. You send him a desperate look, pulling his hair. His only response was his eyes going half lidded between your legs. 

“Please, Joong, I’m sorry, don’t tease me…” You pant, subtly rolling your hips and grinding against his fingers and tongue. Hongjoong slapped your thigh lightly for your impatience, but changed his tempo, thrusting his fingers much faster into you. He listened to your moans and cries, keeping his eyes trained on your face as he watched you creep closer and closer to your release. 

The moment your voice hitched, he stopped, smirking wildly at the bewildered look you sent him as he pulled his fingers free, running his tongue over his soaked digits as if he hadn’t left you a panting mess, denied your release. 

“W-why did you stop?”

“Because you’re not cumming until you’re wrapped tight around me. I just want to remind everyone in this room who you belong to.” he hummed casually, standing and making a show out of licking his lips as he turned to San and Mingi. Neither had made any move to try and leave, or say anything. They had found the walls rather interesting while Hongjoong moved you around once more, bending you over his desk. 

Your lower bodies were still hidden from view as you grabbed the edges of the desk, biting your lip as the sound of Hongjoong’s belt buckle opening chimed in the room. He caressed your ass, his rough hands feeling like fire across your sore cheeks. He kissed the base of your neck, and you could feel him pressed against your pussy as he spoke, his voice a low whisper. 

“Do you want me to tell them to leave?” He whispered. You bit your lip harder, turning to look him in the eyes. Part of you felt bad for the situation you had inadvertently put Mingi and San in, but another part of you was excited by the idea of being watched while Hongjoong did all of this with you. And better for it to be with friends than strangers, right? It’s not like you hadn’t walked in on Woo planted in San’s lap countless times doing more than innocent things or had to cancel outings with Mingi because he had busied himself with another beautiful woman leaving nail marks down his back.

Besides, you were all involved in the mafia. Two people having sex in front of you was the most innocent of things you could see. 

“I don’t mind.” You finally respond to Hongjoong’s question, pressing yourself back on him. He kisses your neck again and grabs your hip tight with one hand, pushing into you slowly despite the possessive look in his eyes. He was going to make sure everyone knew you belonged to him. Your grip on his desk tightened as he set a hard pace once he felt you had adjusted to his cock inside of you.

“You won’t try anything like this again right, baby girl?” He growled out, his lips close to your ear as the desk creaked in protest. You shake your head, moans falling from your lips as you moved your hips back every time he thrusted forward, desperate to keep him deep inside of you. Hongjoong shook his head, his hand coming down hard on your ass. 

“Fuck!” You cry out, the strap to your dress falling aside as you clenched around him. Hongjoong groaned and rubbed your cheek to ease the pain. 

“I asked you a question, baby. Use your words.” 

“I won’t! I won’t, I promise!” You cry out, your legs trembling as Hongjoong placed his palms at either side of your body, rocking hard into you. You were thankful for the carpet, as the desk didn’t make any sound as Hongjoong fucked you. 

“J-Joong, oh my god please please please~” You pant, spreading your legs further apart, nearly on your tietoes as Hongjoong pressed you against the wood of his desk hard, the sound of his balls slapping against the curve of your ass with every thrust making both San and Mingi swallow hard, subtly shifting to adjust themselves. Hongjoong noticed and chuckled, sweat rolling down his brow as he grabbed a handful of your hair, pulling you up so your back arched. 

“Look at her. Look at  _ my _ girl.” He growled out. San and Mingi obeyed, both of their gazes falling to your blissed out face as your mouth fell open, reaching back to hold onto Hongjoong’s hips as he adjusted his angle, pounding relentlessly into you. From the broken sound leaving your lips, they could tell Hongjoong’s sudden frenzied pace was hitting your sweet spot. 

“Who do you belong to, baby?” Hongjoong purred, licking his lips slowly as he turned his gaze to you, chuckling at the way your eyes fluttered, nearly closing from the pleasure. He slapped your cheek a few times to get you to focus and you whined, knees buckling. 

“You! I b-belong to you, Joongie~” 

Hongjoong pulled you into a searing kiss, claiming your lips aggressively as he fucked you. Your juices ran your legs as you clenched tighter around Hongjoong, practically whimpering into his mouth as you felt yourself creeping closer and closer to the edge. Hongjoong didn’t let you go, holding you tight as his pierced tongue explored every inch of your mouth, making you melt into his arms. 

You barely have the chance to warn him about how close you are before he’s pressing in deep, his cock twitching hard before you felt heat flood inside you. He doesn’t let up even after he’s done, fucking his cum deeper inside of you and humming against your lips. 

You cry out shakily, breaking the kiss to let out a loud mewl as you came eyes closed and brows drawn up as you pant and shake. A low whimper left your throat as his cum rolled down your thighs. Hongjoong let you go, chuckling when you slumped against his desk, spent. 

“You two can leave. I think I made my point.” He mused, turning his gaze to your friends. San and Mingi mutter rushed apologies for the situation and hurry out of Hongjoong’s office. 

The room fell into near silence before a low, tired laugh left your lips as Hongjoong pulled out. 

“Are you okay?” He inquired, gently rubbing your hips as he pulled out. He watched the way your pussy clenched and unclenched lewdly and knelt down, spreading your ass cheeks apart so he could watch his cum dribble out. 

“J-joong…” You huff, swatting half heartedly at him. He plants a kiss to one of your sore cheeks before he drags his tongue up one of your thighs, collecting the mix of both of your juices. He reveled in the way your thighs shook. 

“I’ll clean you up real quick.” He purred, delving his tongue into your sensitive pussy. You mew and lift your hips, sighing shakily as he shamelessly eats you out. 

“I’m sensitive, Hongjoong…” you trail off, moaning softly as Hongjoong’s tongue probed and caressed your walls. He hummed in response, making sure to be slow as he continued until he was satisfied. 

“Good girl. You did so good, look at me.” he turned your head towards him, kissing you gently. You hummed tiredly as he pulled your dress back down. He kissed your head and held your hand as you looked up at him. 

“I’m sorry for not being as attentive as you should. I’ll definitely do better.” his voice is gentle as he pets your hair, massaging where he pulled. You send him a smile and kiss his cheek. 

“You forgave me for the whole jealousy scheme with the boys so I’ll forgive you, too. Can we go home? I’m uh...I smell like sex.” You muttered awkwardly. Hongjoong blinked before he chuckled, grabbing his coat off of the back of his chair and putting it over your arms before he pulled you close to him. 

“Sure. Let’s go.”

“We uh, we might wanna call someone other than Mingi to drive us.” you mutter, snickering when Hongjoong snorted from beside you. 


End file.
